DXD : The War of ONI
by Akira Kuroyuki
Summary: aku tidak tahu siapakah aku sebenarnya? tak punya nama, dan hanya tahu kalau aku ini adalah tikus percobaan
1. Prologe

Prologe

Hei, apakah kau pernah tahu bagaimana warna langit itu, bagaimana kehangata matahari di kala terbit, dan bagaimana indahnya matahari terbenam di peraduanya ? tentu kalian akan menjawab biru di saat matahari bersinar terang di siang hari yang kehangatanya bagai pelukan kasih sayang ibu, orange di saat hari akan senja bagai lukisan indah yang tidak bisa di ungkapkan oleh kata-kata, dan terakhir hitam di saat malam yang di penuhi oleh cahaya bintang-bintang yang bersinar cukup cantik. Yah itu adalah jawaban yang wajar bagi kalian yang dapat melihat perputaran warna langit yang ku dengar cukup indah tersebut. Apa tadi aku mengatakan kata 'ku dengaar?'

Jangan terkejud saat aku mengatakan kata ' ku dengar' barusan. Itu memang kenyataan yang ada pada diri ku. Kenapa, tidak percaya? Yah itu memang sudah ku anggap biasa. Alasannya adalah sejak aku berumur 7 tahun aku sudah hidup dan tinggal di tempat yang cukup gelap, dan juga lumayan pengap tanpa alasan yang jelas. Namun aku bersyukur masih ada lubang ventilasi udara seukuran 40 x 30 cm. bukankah itu cukup untuk melihat warna langit. Yah itu cukup sih, tapi ada hal yang membuat ku tetap tidak bisa melihat perubahan warna langit dan sebagainya. Yah tebakkan kalian benar, aku buta. Tepatnya sejak aku berumur 6 tahun kedua mata ku sengaja di buat buta oleh 3 orang berbaju serba hitam, dan juga memakai topeng putih yang mengurung ku, mereka merantai tangan dan kaki ku di dinding, dan Oh maaf sepertinya aku belum memperkenalkan diri, nama ku adalah 47. Yah hanya 47 saja, kalian pastih kaget mendengar nama ku yang berupa nomor, tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Orang-orang yang mengurung ku memanggil ku begitu.

Hmm, sepertinya ada orang yang masuk. Pastih orang-orang orang-orang yang dulu membutakan kedua mataku. Mau apa lagi mereka masuk kedalam kurungan ku? Sepertinya aku akan membawa dan menyiksa ku lagi di ruangan itu. benar saja, setelah melepaskan rantai-rantai yang membelenggu tangan dan kaki ku, akupun segera di bawa keluar.

" ikat dia!" perintah salah seorang kepada dua orang rekannya. Dan kedua orang tersebut segera mendudukkan ku di kursi, lalu mengikat tangan, dan kaki ku di tiap sisi kursi. Tidak hanya mengikat tangan dan kaki ku, mereka juga memasangi suatu alat di mulut ku sehingga mulut ku terbuka lebar.

" ahhkk..ahhakk…" aku berusaha untuk bertanya, namun alat yang tengah terpasang di mulut ku membuat ku susah untuk berbicara.

" heh…sungguh kasihan kau nak. Padahal wajah mu cukup cantik dan tubuh mu juga cukup mengiurkan di usia mu yang ke-12. Oiya kali ini kau tidak akan merasa sakit seperti dulu, jadi kau bisa tenang hehehehe…." Tawa orang yang ku yakin adalah pemimpin dari dua orang yang tadi mengikat ku.

Kalau tujuan kalian tidak untuk menyiksa ku lalu untuk apa kalian kembali membawa ku, dan mengikat ku seperti ini ? niatnya sih bertanya begitu, tapi berhubung mulut ku sedang dibungkam seperti ini, jadi ku rasa percuma.

Kemudian wajah ku sedikit di naikkan oleh salah seorang dari mereka, dan meminumkan ku dengan paksa air yang rasanya sangat pahit, sampai-sampai lidah ku mati rasa di buatnya. Aku berusaha untuk meronta-ronta agar bisa melawan, namun apalah daya kedua tangan dan kaki ku terikat kuat di kursi.

" uhuk, uhuk…." Aku terbatuk-batuk dan sedikit memuntahkan sisa air yang tadi di minumkan oleh orang-orang tersebut. dan selang beberapa detik kemudian tenggorokan ku terasa sangat panas seakan terbakar, juga sakit dan perih secara berbarengan.

Ketika melihat ku yang Nampak kesakitan, ketiga orang tersebut tertawa dengan sangat senangnya. Dari situ aku tahu kalau air yang tadi di berikan kepada ku adalah sebuah racun. Aku sangat yakin itu adalah racun, dan dugaan ku itu benar. Dua menit kemudian tubuh ku terasa lemas, keringat dingin bercucuran, dan satu menit kemudian aku sudah tidak tahu lagi apakah aku akan mati ataukah hidup. Ku harap mereka benar-benar memberikan ku racun yang mematikan agar akau bisa tidur dengan tenang.

Sayangnya harapan ku sangat meleset, Aku masih hidup. Kami-sama derita apa lagi yang akan kau berikan kepada ku ini. Tidak cukupkah kau membuat ku hidup dalam kegelapan, dan terkurung di ruangan yang gelap nan pengap ini? Sekarang kau buat aku tidak bisa berbicara seumur hidup ku. Yah seumur hidup aku tidak akan berbicara lagi, itu yang di katakan oleh salah satu dari ketiga orang tersebut. mereka memberikan sebuah ramuan yang dapat menghancurkan pita suara ku.

**ΨΨΨ**

Ku rasa saat ini sudah memasuki musim panas. Walau tidak bisa melihat, tapi indra pendengaran ku lumayan tajam loh untuk mendengar suara kedua penjaga yang sepertinya mengerutu karena kepanasan. Ingin aku tertawa membayangkan mereka berusaha bertahan di panas terik matahari, namun apalah daya. Aku sudah tidak bisa bersuara seperti dulu, tapi ya sudahlah setidaknya ketiga panca indra ku masih ada.

Namun aku tersadar dari lamunan ku ketika mendengar suara pintu di buka, dan di iringi oleh suara derap kaki yang sudah familiar di telingah ku.

" bawa dia" kata salah satu orang bertopeng kepada dua temannya. Maka kedua temannya tersebut mulai melepaskan rantai-rantai di tangan dan kaki ku, kemudian mereka pula mengganti baju yang ku yakin sudah seperti kain rombeng. Aku benar-benar mengutuk mereka dalam hati ketika mereka menelanjangi ku tanpa rasa malu, tapi sayangnya aku tidak bisa apa-apa selain menerimanya.

Setelah pakaian ku diganti, mereka segera membawa ku ke sebuah ruangan yang berbau menyengat dan juga suara dengungan suatu alat yang entah namanya apa. Di sana ku yakin ada beberapa orang yang sepertinya berada di ruangan tersebut.

" masukkan dia kedalam sana" perintah salah seorang pria berjas Lab ke salah satu orang yang membawa ku menyuruhnya untuk memasukkan ku kedalam tempat semacam tabung berukuran besar. namun sebelum di masukkan kedalam tempat tersebut, kembali aku di telanjangi lagi, dan juga kepala ku di pasangi oleh sesuatu yang menutupi seluruh wajah. Dan setelah persiapannya cukup, akupun di masukkan kedalam tabung tersebut.

" bagus. Sekarang kita mulai experimentnya. Apabila berhasil dia yang akan menjadi senjata terhebat sepanjang masa. Hahaha…..!" tawa sang dokter menggelegar dalam ruangannya diikuti oleh beberapa orang lainnya, begitu juga ketiga pria berbaju hitam tersebut.

Sang dokter kemudian menekan suatu tombol keybordnya. Setelah tombol telah di tekan, dari dalam helem yang menutupi seluruh kepala ku mengeluarkan semacam gas tidur, dan setelah aku tertidur, tabung tersebut segera di tuangi oleh air hingga penuh.

Dari situ aku sudah tidak tahu lagi, sudah berapa lama aku tertidur di dalam tabung berair tesebut.

Please Preview

Ok. Ini percobaan ane apakah cukup bagus dan mendapat respon yang baik ataukah jelek ? dan ane harap review-nya bukan kata 'lanjut, dst' tapi benar-benar komentar yang membangun. Mohon pengetiannya untuk kali ini.

Satu hal lagi. FF ni bakal cross oever dengan anime apa bagusnya ? atau sebaiknya tanpa cross over?

Pilihannya tergantung reader. Bila lebih dari dua komentar untuk crossover, maka sebaiknya dengan crossover anime apa, begitu juga dengan pilihan komentar tanpa crossover.

Tolong sarannya.


	2. Chapter 1

Ch 1 Mirai

Tokyo 2014 musim semi

Suatu pagi di saat musim semi yang hangat cukup dinanti oleh hampir seluruh warga Jepang, setelah melewati musim dingin yang cukup membuat orang-orang enggan untuk pergi keluar rumah. Dan di musim yang hangat itu pula bersamaan dengan penerimaan murid-murid baru di sekolah yang cukup terkenal di wilayah distrik 'Sitagaya' pinggir kota Tokyo. Sekolah itu bernama Kouh Gakuen yang di khususkan bagi kaum hawa saja sampai akhir tahun 2013. Namun kini sekolah tersebut sedang melakukan uji coba dengan juga menerima kaum adam hingga akhir kelulusan angkatan mereka.

" sekian dari saya Sona Shitori, selaku Seto Kaicho Kouh Gakuen" ucap seorang gadis muda berambut pendek berkaca mata , dan memiliki irisan mata berwarna violet bernama Sona Sitori menyudahi kata sambutannya untuk para murid-murid baru di Kouh Gakuen, Dan setelah gadis bernama Sona itu kembali ke tempat duduknya.

" plok, plok….!" Suara tepuk tangan terdengar sesaat setelah sang Seito Kaichou Kouh Gakuen tersebut selesai menyampaikan kata sambutannya.

Lain halnya dengan seorang gadis cantik berambut hitam lurus selutut, memiliki mata biru muda nan sayu, dan tinggi badan sekitar 145 cm yang dengan santainya tertidur pulas di sebelah bangku ku . sudah beberapa kali aku mencoba membangunkannya, namun hasilnya nihil. Ah, gomen aku belum memperkenalkan diri. Perkenalkan Nama ku adalah Aisaka Armelia murid baru di Kouh Gakuen, dan gadis pendek yang sedang tertidur di seblah ku adalah Aisaka Sakura. Dan sebagai info kami berdua bukan saudara, melainkan palayan dan majikan, lalu alasan aku menggunakan marga 'Aisaka' itu karena paksaan dari Sakura-sama, katanya aku juga bagian dari keluarganya, jadi mau tidak mau aku mematuhinya.

Sebenarnya aku ini anak yang di pungut oleh ayah Sakura-sama sekitar lima tahun lalu. Saat itu katanya aku di ketemukan oleh beliau di pinggir sungai dalam keadaan pingsan, dan tak mengingat apapun tentang masa lalu ku, lalu karena kebaikkan beliau lah aku di sekolahkan bersama-sama dengan putrid semata wayangnya ini.

" ng..huuwaa~ohayou Lia-cha…." Sapa Sakura-sama pada ku saat baru bangun dari tidurnya.

" apanya yang ohayaou !? kau tadi tidur sudah seperti orang mati tahu. Semua yang melihat mu begitu hampir saja mengira kau mati !" tegur ku saat Sakura-Hime baru bangun dari tidurnya. Saat ini kami ada di ruang UKS. Aku yang membawanya kemari, dan mengatakan kalau majikannya ku ini sering jatuh pingsan karena kondisi fisiknya yang lemah. Pastihnya tidak sepenuhnya bohong, karena sebenarnya majikan ku ini memiliki hobi yang sama dengan ayahnya dalam menciptakan sesuatu, walau tidak segila ayahnya.

Ok kembali ke masalah. Setelah ku rapikan rambut panjangnya yang Nampak berantakan selama tidur, dan juga merapikan seragamnya, kami berdua segera pergi kekelas kami yang ada di lantai dua. Di sepanjang jalan majikan ku seperti biasa berceloteh tentang sesuatu yang membuat dirinya, dan diriku was-was sejak menginjakan kaki di sekolah ini. Yah, kami tahu siapa pemilik gedung Kouh Gakuen, dan kami berdua harus hati-hati dalamnya.

" minna. Perkenalakan nama saya Tsumugi Kuranuma. Saya adalah wali kelas kalian selama satu tahun kedepan, mohon bantuannya" kata seorang guru wanita cantik berpenampilan sopan, dan berumur sekitar 20 tahunan memperkenalkan dirinya di depan murid-murid kelas 1-B.

(skip ja bagian perkenalannya untuk kelas 1-A)

Atap sekolah di saat jam makan siang. Kami berdua sedang memakan 'bento' buatan ku disana. Angin yang bertiup disana masih agak terasa dingin karena baru memasuki musim semi. Dan selagi aku memakan bentu sederhana ku, Sakura-sama sedang melajutkan membuat benda khusus untuk ku seorang. Benda tersebut berbentuk seperti garpu tala, dan terdapat ukiran wajah 'Oni' di tengahnya, lalu pada gagangnya di hiasi oleh tali tambang kecil berwarna merah yang di ikat seperti pita kupu-kupu. Nama benda itu adalah 'Onkaku'. Ia juga membuatnya untuk dirinya sendiri, dan kalian tahu benda apa yang ia buat untuk ku dan dirinya tersebut ? yaps benda tersebut adalah 'Sacred Gear'.

Konon katanya benda yang benama Sacred Gear tersebut sengaja di ciptakan oleh Kami-sama untuk kepada para manusia yang beruntung. Kekuatan sacred gear tersebut bermacam-macam, tapi hanya 13 saja yang memiliki kekuatan dahsyat, namun hanya salah satu ke-13 Sacred Gear tersebut yang dapat membunuh Kami-sama itu sendiri. Dan kalian tahu apa yang ku pikirkan tentang salah satu benda tersebut yang bisa membunuh Kami-sama? Jawabanya adalah tawa ejekkan kepada orang-orang yang mempercayai mitos tersebut. asal tahu saja ya, Kami-sama itu bersifat abadi. Jadi mana ada benda yang bisa membunuhnya, melukainya saja aku 1000% tidak yakin sama sekali soal itu. intinya mereka terlalu berlebihan saja dalam membesarkan kemampuan benda buatan Kami-sama tersebut.

" -chan…Lia-chan !" jerit Sakura dengan suara keras, dan membangunkan ku dari lamunan.

" nani ? kau mengagetkan ku. Tadi kau bicara apa?" Sahut ku telah tersadar dari lamunan.

" hah..kau ini. Aku tadi bilang kalau kita harus cepat menemukan 'dia' sebelum ada yang menjadi korban."

" hmm, aku tahu itu. tapi ku rasa salah satu dari murid di sini yang akan menjadi korban mereka. Dan ku rasa mereka-"

" salah satu dari mereka juga pastih akan memanfaatkan momen itu, dan mari kita ikut permainan mereka. Hihihihi…" tawa Sakura cekikikan, dan aku berani bertaruh kalau di kepalanya sedang memikirkan sesuatu yang hmm licik.

' semoga saja hal ini tidak membuat keributan' batin ku seraya memandang langit biru tak berawan siang itu.

**ΨΨΨ**

Gedung lama Kouh Gakuen. Gedung yang berdiri sejak tahun 1950, sampai saat kini masih kokoh berdiri di tempatnya. Gedung yang seharusnya sudah reyot dan seharusnya rubuh di makan jaman masih terawatt dan di pakai oleh salah satu murid yang kabarnya adalah cucu dari pendiri sekolah tersebut, ia bernama Rias Gremory. Gadis berambut crimson selutut, dan bermatakan emerlard cerah tersebut menggunakan gedung itu sebagai base camp perkumpulannya yang berbau supernatural. Lalu menurut kabar kalau perekrutan anggotanya juga tidak sembarangan, siswa maupun siswi yang menjadi anggota disana berdasarkan undangan langsung dari sang ketua a.k.a Rias itu sendiri. Dan karena itu perkumpulan sang cucu pendiri sekolah sangatlah elit juga banyak siswa/I yang berharap bisa masuk kedalam perkumpulan tersebut.

" kian hari kau makin di puja-puja oleh 'Kouhai-kouhai' kita Rias." Kata seorang gadis berambut pendek dan berkaca mata a.k.a Sona kepada gadis berambut crimson yang sedang menikmati secangkir Teh yang di suguhkan oleh gadis berambut hitam panjangn yang di ikat ala pony tail yang di ketahui bernama Himejima Akeno. Gadis itu cukup terkenal sekolah karena sifat ramah dan murah senyuman kepada siapa saja, lalu gadis itu pula di ketahui sebagai seorang 'Miko' di salah satu kuil di sekitar distrik kota Sitagaya. Selain seorang 'Miko' Akeno juga adalah 'Fuku Buchou' dari club milik Rias Gremory.

" sejak kita kelas satu kan banyak yang mengagumi ku, Sona. Walau terkadang aku juga merasa risih mendengar jeritan mereka" sahut Rias sedikit mendesah soal fans Girl nya tersebut yang terkadang membuatnya risih sendiri.

" yah, aku mengerti hal itu. ok langsung saja kita ke topic utama. Malam ini ada permintaan 'Pembersihan' di wilayah barat kota, katanya sudah banyak anak-anak kecil yang menghilang semenjak tiga hari berturut-turut. Ini file-file printnan tentang kasus tersebut, dan juga 'Maou-sama' berharap kepada mu untuk berhati-hati. Ok itu saja yang ingin ku bicarakan, aku permisi dulu" kata Sona segera beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan melangkah keluar dari ruang club milik Rias, sahabat sedari kecilnya itu.

Sepeninggal Sona, Rias mulai membaca file-file printnan yang di berikan oleh Sona untuknya dengan seksama. Tak sampai 10 menit ia membaca file tersebut, Rias segera menyuruh Akeno untuk memanggil semua anggota clubnya sepulang sekolah nanti.

" kau terlihat syok, Rias. apakah tentang kasus yang di berikan oleh Sona barusan?" Tanya Akeno seraya memperhatikan perubahan sikap sang 'Buchou'. Dengan pelan Rias mengangguk seperti mengiyakan pertanyaan dari wakilnya.

" huff…tenang saja semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Kami yakin itu, Hime-sama" ucap Akeno dengan bertulut di hadapan Rias, kemudian mengangkat sepatu gadis berberambut crimson setinggi dadanya dan menciumnya.

Melihat hal tersebut Rias tersenyum manis dan menaikkan wajah Akeno hingga dapat menatapnya, lalu kemudian berkata kalau ia senang memiliki pelayan seperti dirinya tersebut.

(skip jam pulangan sekolah)

Walau hari telah menjelang malam, namun aktivitas penduduk Jepang masih belum terlihat ramai, seperti pada pagi hari yang penuh dengan kesibukkan. Namun itu sudah menjadi hal yang lumrah di pulau tersebut. terlihat damaikan dan normalkan ?

Tapi mari kita lihat di kota bagian barat Tokyo, tepatnya di sebuah areal komplek perumahan yang lumayan banyak di tinggali oleh para penduduk berpenghasilan cukup. Dan mari kita perhatikan kalau di sekitar jalan-jalan kompleks perumahan tersebut terlihat ada lima orang anak-anak berpakaian Kouh Gakuen yang sedang mengitari areal tersebut.

" mereka memang sering bereda di sini. Tapi aura mereka terasa samar-samar" kata seorang gadis loli berambut perak yang menelphone temannya.

" bagus coba untuk terus melacaknya, Koneko-chan. Semua Stray-Akuma yang harus kita bersihkan semuanya ada 4. Dan jangan bertindak gegabah,. Tunggu perintah dari ku, ok." Sahut gadis bermabut merah a.k.a Rias yang di telephone oleh gadis loli bernama Koneko tersebut.

" ha'I" sahut singkat Koneko sebelum mematikan HandPhone nya dan kembali mencoba melacak keberadaan salah satu Stray-Akuma.

Ok sedikit penjelasan tentang Stray-Akuma. Mereka adalah para Akuma (Iblis) yang menjadi liar dan kabur dari Jigoku (Neraka) dan membuat kerusakan di dunia permukaan atau dunia manusia demi memenuhi hasrat mereka yang ingin menguasai dunia manusia. Lalu mengapa Rias sedari tadi tampak kebingungan soal dimana keberada para Stary-Akuma yang sedang mereka cari ? jawabanya adalah Rias berserta para pelayanya tersebut juga seorang Akuma dan di beri tugas untuk membasmi para Stray-Akuma tersebut, termasuk pula dengan Sona Shitori atau Sona Sitri lalu berserta pelayannya yang juga adalah Akuma. Dan keluarga Rias maupun keluarga Sona itu adalah tuan tanah untuk wilayah distrik Sitagaya.

" maaf saya terlambat, Buchou." Kata seorang pemuda berambut kuning pendek, dan memiliki wajah yang cukup tampan yang membawa pedang katana sepanjang 60 cm di pinggangnya. Pemuda itu juga memakai seragam sekolah Kouh Gakuen, lalu nama pemuda tampan tersebut adalah Yuuto Kiba.

" tak apa-apa, Kiba-kun. Sekarang kita susul Koneko yang sudah ada di depan" sahut Akeno yang sejak tadi bersama dengan Rias.

Ketiganya pun segera menyusul gadis loli yang sudah lebih dahulu mencari dimana lokasih persembunyian para Stary-Akuma tersebut. oiya selama dalam misi pembasmian, arena yang di curigai sebagai sarang para Stray-Akuma tersebut di pasangi 'Kekkai' sejauh 200 m. dan demi menghindarkan terbongkarnya eksistensi mahkluk supranatural seperti mereka, sehingga tiada yang menyadari eksistensi mereka.

20 menit kemudian, Rias, Akeno, dan Kiba bertemu dengan Koneko yang sedang menunggu mereka sambil menggemut permen lollipop rasa jeruk, dan bersandar di sebuah tiang listrik.

" mereka tinggal di rumah yang sudah lama tak di huni, sekitar 25 meter dari sini." Ucap Koneko memberitahu lokasih pastih keempat Stray-Akuma tersebut tanpa sedikitpun memandangi ketiga temannya tersebut.

" satu hal lagi. Sepertinya mereka sudah mencium keberadaan kita sedari tadi, Buchou" kata Koneko melanjutkan perkataannya.

Rias yang mendengar kalau keberadaan mereka sudah di ketahui oleh keempat buruan mereka tersebut, segera menelphone seseorang yang juga adalah salah satu pelayannya.

" moshi, moshi, Gasper-kun. Segera aktifkan kekkainya. Lokasih target sudah di temukan." Ucap Rias dengan singkat. Setelah menyudahi telephonenya Rias memberi isyarat untuk segera berjalan menuju tempat yang di katakan oleh Koneko barusan.

" ok, Hime-sama" jawab seorang pemuda berambut kuning pucat yang terlihat sedang asyik memainkan sebuah game online di laptopnya. Pemuda yang bernama Gasper tersebut langsung mengganti desktop laptopnya menjadi sebuah desktop bergambar hexagram, dan membaca mantra sihir dengan suara lirih.

Tanpa menunggu lama, sihir Kekkai berbentuk sebuah kubah lingkaran segera menutupi rumah yang menjadi tempat persembunyian Stary-Akuma tersebut. dan kini Rias berserta pelayannya langsung masuk kedalam rumah tak penghuni tersebut. detik kemudian terjadi pertarungan sengit antara kelompok Rias dengan keempat Stray-Akuma tersebut, dan di menangkan oleh kelompok Rias.

Kini tugas 'pembersihan' sudah selesai. Dan Rias pun lalu membakar semua jasad para Stray-Akuma tersebut dengan sihir api hitam bercampur kemerahan khas klan Gremory yang bernama 'Power of Destrucktion' hingga menjadi abu dan dan menghilang tertiup oleh angin.

" terima kasih atas kerja keras kalian hari ini. Sekarang ayo kita pulang, Akeno" Rias mengucapkan kata terima kasih atas kerja keras pelayannya, dan memerintahkan Akeno untuk membuka portal sihir yang akan mengantarkan mereka kembali ke sekolah. Tanpa di beri tahu dua kali Akeno segera membuka portal, dan mereka pun mneghilang di balik portal tersebut.

namun tanpa di sadari oleh mereka, dari atas atap rumah tak jauh dari lokasi sarang para Stary-Akuma tersebut berdiri sesosok gadis muda berpakain Maid menatap intens Rias dkk.

**ΨΨΨ**

Sakura POV

Tepat jam 06:00 aku sudah di bangunkan oleh seorang gadis berambut merah dan mengenakan seragam Maid serba hitam berok 8 cm diatas lutut kecuali pada bagian apron berendra pada ujung bawah, dan lenganya berwarna putih. Yah seragam Maid tersebut berwarna hitam pekat, mulai dari sarung tangan diatas siku, kaus kaki panjang, sepatu dengan hil setingi 5 cma, dan juga bando berendranya juga berwarna hitam.

" ohayou, Hime-sama" salam sang Maid yang ku panggil dengan nama 'Lia-chan' tersebut dengan senyuman manisnya.

" ohayou Lia-chan." Sahut ku sambil mengeliat sejenak. Kemudian Lia-chan memberikan ku secangkir susu coklat hangat, dan meminumnya hingga habis.

" Lia-chan, laporan mu." Pinta ku dengan menanggalkan piama tidur ku, dan melemparnya asal. Namun sebelum jatuh kelantai pelayan pribadi yang sudah ku anggap sebagai 'onee-chan' lebih dahaulu menangkapnya lalu melipatnya dengan rapi. Sementara aku mencuci muka dan menggosok gigi di toilet dalam kamar, dan setelah itu mengambil bra dan celana dalam merah bermotif bunga-bunga kecil berwarna-warni dari dalam lemari pakaian ku.

" sesuai dugaan kalau orang itu adalah sang 'Kaisar'. Lalu apa perintah mu?" tanyanya sambil menata tempat tidur ku yang berantakan.

" sementara ini kita awasi saja dia. Bertindaklah di saat yang genting, jangan sampai mereka mendapatkan nya." Perintah ku dengan tegas. Lia-chan pun membungkuk sebagai tanda mengerti.

Setelah aku dan Lia-chan berganti baju tidur dan seragam Maid dengan seragam siswi Kouh Gakuen, kami segera sarapan pagi dengan memakan dua buah roti tawar panggang yang di beri selai strawberry, dan segelas susu steril hangat.

Selagi menikmati sarapan dalam diam, tanpa sadar aku teringat kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu soal pertemuan awal kami dengan sang 'Kaisar' tersebut.

Flash Back

Terlihat banyak para siswi-siswi kelas 1-A sedang mengganti seragam musim semi mereka dengan seragam olah raga berupa kaos putih, dengan bawahan sebuah 'Bloomers'. Semuanya berjalan normal, mulai dari obrolan tentang artis-artis tampan di tv, masalah ber*piip*, fasion baju terbaru, dan hal-hal berbau wanita lainnya.

Dan tanpa kami sadari kalau di sebuah loker tua yang terdapat di ruang ganti siswi tersebut telah bersembunyi tiga orang siswa yang menurut rumor adalah trio ecchi yang sering mengintip para siswi-siswi yang sedang berganti baju semenjak seminggu setelah dimulainya semester baru.

Kalian tahu siapa yang pertama menyadari keberadaan mereka bertiga ? yaps tepat sekali. Dia adalah Lia-chan. Ia masih mengenakan bra dan celana dalam hitam berendranya tersebut tanpa malu-malu membuka pelan pintu loker tersebut dengan wajah datarnya.

" sial kita katahuan. Issei, Motohama lari!" komando seorang siswa berkepala plontos yang bernama Matsuda kepada kedua temanya untuk segera menyelamatkan diri masing-masing. Namun karena tangan Lia-chan lebih dulu menangkap salah satu dari ketiganya yang mencoba untuk kabur. Lia-chan menangkap siswa yang bernama Issei tersebut.

Tanpa mendengarkan kata-kata pembelaan darinya, semua teman-teman perempuan kelas ku (minus Lia) memukuli pemuda yang baru ku sadari memiliki sepasang bola mata coklat muda yang sangat menawan bagi ku, dan wajahnya yang akan terlihat imut bila sedang tersenyum.

" pergi sana, dasar laki-laki tidak sopan. Mati saja kau sana !" umpat hamper semua teman-teman ku menyumpahinya, dan melemparnya keluar ruangan.

Flash back Off

Untuk sesaat aku merasakan jantung ku berdetak tak karuan bila teringat soal kejadian hari itu. pemuda yeng memiliki nama lengkap Hyoudo Issei tersebut entah mengapa selalu membuat dada ku terasa hangat setiap kali bertemu dengannya. Apakah aku jantu cinta padanya? Tidak mungkin.

Sakura POV Off

Tepat pada saat lonceng penanda jam sekolah berakhir, semua siswa maupun siswi Kouh Gakuen yang tidak memiliki jadwal club berhamburan keluar dari sekolah untuk segera pulang kerumah, atau sekedar berjalan-jalan sejenak bersama-sama teman. Dan tentunya termasuk aku dan Sakura-sama yang tidak mengikuti club mana pun dengan alasan untuk saat ini kami sama sekali tidak tertarik untuk masuk.

Maka disinilah kami berdua. Kami sedang bersembunyi di salah satu pohon tinggi yang berada di sekitar taman kota. Tepatnya di salah satu dahan pohon yang berada di atasnya, dan tertutupi oleh bayanganm namun cukup jelas untuk mengawasi Hyoudou-san. Namun sepertinya tidak hanya kami saja yang sedang mengawasi pemuda berambut coklat tersebut. ternyata siswa sekelas Casanova seperti Yuuto Kiba juga sedang mengawasinya dari kejauhan. Untungnya kami menahan aura kami hingga ke titik paling terkecil, kalau tidak…bayangkan saja sendiri apabila orang-orang dari dua fraksi yang berbeda sedang bertemu di satu tempat.

" sepertinya salah satu target kita sudah datang." Ucap Sakura-sama dengan menatap seorang gadis berambut hitam dan memakai seragam sekolah lain, dan memperkenalkan namanya, lalu menyatakan cinta kepada Issei saat itu. dan bisa di bayangkan kalau seorang Hyoudo Issei yang terkenal di sekolahnya sebagai seorang yang cukup 'ecchi' menadaptkan pacar dalam waktu singkat, dan tanpa harus PDKT dulu, melainkan sang gadis sendiri yang datang kepadanya.

" mulai sekarang kita sepasang kekasih, dan minggu depan kita akan mulai kencan pertama kita. Ingat jangan sampai telat, atau aku akan marah. Mata atode." Ucap sang gadis yang bernama Yuuma Amano hendak pergi, namun sebelum itu ia mencium singkat pipi pemuda yang resmi menjadi kekasihnya tersebut.

Issei yang masih tidak mempercayai apa yang baru saja terjadi, mencoba meloading dengan pikiran pas-pasannya. Dan beberapa detik kemudian ia berteriak senang karena sudah berhasil mendapatkan pacar di banding kedua sahabatnya.

**ΨΨΨ**

Issei POV

Hmm, manusia yang baru pertama kali pergi berkencan adalah hl yang paling menyenangkan sedunia. Bayangkan saja jantung mu berdetak tak karuan karena gadis yang kau cintai datang dan menghampiri mu dengan senyuman terbaiknya, dan apalagi saat kau juga menjawab senyumannya itu. kenangan indahkan.

Oiya aku belum memperkenalkan diri, nama ku Hyoudo Issei, siswa kelas 1-A di Kuoh Gakuen, dan juga mantan…kalian pastih sudah tahu. Dan tepat hari ini aku melepas masa single ku karena tingkah ecchi ku di masa lalu. Hah…terkadang aku sering kepikiran juga kalau aku akan menjadi perjaka sampai tua hanya karena tingkah ecchi ku dan kedua teman-teman ku. Oh hei aku ini laki-laki normal yang sudah mulai memasuki masa kedewasaan laki-laki. Jadi wajar sajakan kalau aku ingin tahu bagaimana bentuk tubuh wanita secara langsung.

Ok, kita tinggalkan saja cerita ku itu. dan mari kita tengok ke arah seoang gadis berambut hitam panjang, dan memakai baju terusan berwarna putih dengan motif bunga-bunga bermekaran yang di tutupi jaket berbahan jins sedada, lalu memakai sepatu ket coklat, dan tak lupa membawa tas selempang sedang berwarna kemerahan. Langsung saja ku perkenalkan namanya adalah Yuuma Amano, ia menembak ku sekitar 3 hari yang lalu dan sejak saat itu kami berdua resmi berpacaran. Oh kami-sama arigato sudah mengirimi ku seorang gadis cantik untuk orang yang hina seperti ku.

Di hari minggu ini, kami berdua berencana untuk pergi berkencan untuk pertama kalinya, dan aku sudah merencanakan tempat-tempat mana saja yang akan kami datangi. Mulai dari taman bermain, took-toko baju, café, box Foto, dan terakhir adalah taman kota.

Membayangkan saja sudah membuat ku senang, dan ku berharap kami bisa bertahan selamanya sampai altar pernikahan. Aku juga berjanji dalam hati ku untuk segera berhenti dalam bertingkah ecchi lagi, dan aku juga berjanji akan menjaganya seumur hidup.

Issei POV End

Apa yang kita harapakan di kedapannya, terkadang tidak sesuai dengan apa yang kita rencanakan. Yah di hari bahagia Hyoudo Issei itu, tepat pada matahari terbenam dan biasanya bagi para sepasang kekasih pastih akan membuat suatu momen kenangan kencan pertama mereka. Namun sbaliknya, di saat senja tersebut seorang Hyodou Issei di bunuh oleh kekasihnya sendiri dengan menggunakan sebuah tombak bercahaya keunguan.

" gomen Issei. Aku terpaksa melakukannya, kalau tidak mereka-" bisik Yuuma Amano yang ternyata bernama asli Reynalle di saat menikam perut kekasihnya tersebut.

" ke..nap..a..? Yuu..ma..-chan ?" kata Issei di sela-sela sekaratnya mempertanyakan permintaan maaf dari Reynalle kepada dirinya tersebut.

Tidak ada jawaban. Hanya sebuah tangis tanpa suara yang di dapat oleh Issei. Reynalle pun segera mengepakkan sepasang sayap hitamnya dan meninggalkan Issei yang sudah diambang kematiannya tersebut.

' hah…hah…inikah hukuman untuk semua dosa-dosa ku..ne Kami-sama..?' batin Issei dengan pandagan mulai mengabur saat melihat noda darah yang menempel di telapak tangan kirinya.

' kau mengirimi ku seorang gadis cantik yang hendak ku jaga, dan ku lindungi dengan segenap jiwa….namun ternyata ia adalah malaikat kematian ku sendiri..hehehe…ironis sekali..' sambung Issei tertawa nanar.

Detik kemudian pandangan pemuda tersebut sudah menggelap, dan Hyoudo Issei pun sudah meninggal.

" tak ku sangkah kau bisa terbunuh setragis ini, Hyoudo Issei. Tapi tenanglah aku akan segera menghidupkan mu, dan membuat mu menjadi salah satu dari kebangsawanan ku ini." Ujar sesosok gadis muda berambut crimson, dan memakai sebuah gaun khas bangsawan berwarna senada dengan warna rambutnya a.k.a Rias Gremory yang tiba-tiba saja muncul tepat di sebalah jasad Issei.

Gadis berambut crimson tersebut segera mengeluarkan sebuah kotak catur dari rune sihirnya, dan mulai mengamati bidak mana yang akan bereaksi kepada Issei nantinya. Tak sampai 1 menit delapan bidak pion bersinar, dan itu berarti bidak tersebut memberikan reaksi kepada pemuda tersebut.

" hmm, aku tidak tahu kalau kau sekuat itu yang dapat menerima 8 bidak pawn ku sekaligus. Ne Hyoudo Issei…mulai sekarang dan selamanya jadilah pelayan setia ku" seusai berkata demikian kedelapan bidak pion tersebut merasuk kedalam tubuh pemuda tersebut, dan sebuah hexagram khusus klan Gremory tergambar jelas di tanah tempat jasad Issei berada.

Setelah ritual perengkanasian Issei menjadi salah satu pelayan Akumanya, Rias hendak membawanya ke mansion pribadinya. Namun saat akan membawa tubuh Issei, sebuah serangan berbentuk bola api keunguan menyerang gadis tersebut. menyadari serangan tersebut, Rias segera meloncat mundur dan mencoba mencari sang pelaku penyerangan.

" siapa !? cepat tunjukkan diri mu!" hardik Rias melirik ke sekiling guna mencari orang yang bermaksud melukainya tersebut.

" Tiiing…!" suara gema dentingan terdengar di hampir sekeliling taman. Dan selang beberapa detik kemudian sebuah kobaran api berwarna ungu menyala dan mengepung Rias.

" arigato atas kebaikkan anda, 'Aku no Onna' karena telah menghidupkan pemuda ini." kata sesosok bersuara feminim berpakaian armor ringan berwarna hitam dengan beberapa warna kemerahan pada bagian dada, gauntlets, dan greavesnya. Wajah sosok yang di ketahui sebagai seorang perempuan tersebut tertutupi oleh sebuah helem berbentuk wajah tengkorak 'Oni' yang memiliki dua tanduk pendek di dahinya, dan rambut putih keperakan selutut ia biarkan tergerai.

" siapa kau sebenarnya, dan apa mau mu kepada pelayan ku !?" Tanya Rias memasang posisi bertarung.

" no comment" ucap sang gadis berbaju zirah tersebut hendak membawa Issei yang belum tersadar pergi. Rias tidak tinggal diam, gadis tersebut melesat cepat kearah perempuan misterius tersebut, dan memukulnya dengan tangan yang sudah terlapisi oleh sihir 'Destrucktion'nya.

'DUUAARR!"

Suara dentuman keras akibat pukulan berlapis energy 'Destruction' milik Rias membuat sebuah kawah sedalam 2cm, dan kepulan asap bercampur debu-debu berterbangan. Saat debu dan Asap menipis, Rias mendecik tak suka karena gadis berbaju zirah 'Oni' tersebut keburu menghilang dari tempatnya.

" keparat kau, Oni onna!" umpat Rias bercampur kemarahan yang meluap-luap.

" Hime-sama, ada apa?" Tanya Akeno dan yang lain yang tiba-tiba muncul dari balik hexagram sihir.

" ada yang menculik 'Pawn' ku. Cepat lacak dia!" perintah Rias kepada pelayannya.

Akeno pun segera melaksanakan perintah dari majikannya itu, dan mengaktifkan sihir pelacak tekanan sihir. Namun setelah 10 menit mencari sama sekali tidak menemui hasil. Begitu pula dengan pencarian Gasper. Hal itu membuat semakin marah Rias dan bersumpah untuk member pelajaran kepada gadis yang sudah membawa pergi 'Pawn'nya tersebut.

Sementara itu di lain tempat, gadis berarmor 'Oni' tesebut muncul tepat di sebuah reruntuhan kuil. Di sana sudah menunggu seorang gadis berseragam Kouh Gakuen, ia adalah Sakura-sama.

" oh kau sudah datang. Bagaimana keadaan dia? " Tanya Sakura kepada gadis berarmor 'Oni' yang muncul dihadapannya, dan membawa Issei di gendongan pundaknya.

" seperti dugaan mu Oujo-sama. Mereka menjadikannya Akuma oleh salah satu Heiress klan yang berkuasa di sini. Kalau tidak salah namanya Rias-Gremory, dan soal siapa pelaku penyerangan adalah salah satu bawahan dari 'dia'." Jawab sang gadis yang tidak lain adalah diri ku.

Mendengar apa yang disampaikan oleh Maidnya tersebut, Sakura mulai menggerutu tak jelas. Dan kemudian berkata kalau ia akan mengubah Issei menjadi salah satu dari mereka, tentunya diri ku terlonjak kaget dengan keputusan tiba-tiba tersebut.

" ja, jangan bercanda Oujo-sama. Kau bisa memancing peperangan hanya karena dia pemilik dari 'Sacred Gear' yang memiliki kekuatan seekor Naga. Tolong pikirkan baik-baik dulu" bujuk ku agar majikan ku tidak berbuat hal yang bisa memicu peperangan. Membawa Issei saja sudah pastih membuat keributan, apalagi nanti.

" ha'I, ha'I, aku tahu itu. kau diam saja, toh mereka memang sejak awal memanfaat kejadian ini agar nanti ia membalas budi kepada mereka. Oleh karena itu aku tidak suka cara licik mereka. Ini masalah yang di perbuat oleh kaum kita, jadi sudah sewajarnya kita juga yang harus bertanggung jawab." ujar Sakura-sama dengan raut wajah sangat serius. Aku yang melihat wajah seriusnya itu tersenyum, karena sosok gadis pendek yang ku tahu suka bertingkah seenaknya itu tidak sekali pun main-main dalam berkata. kemudian Sakura-sama pun segera mengeluarkan sesuatu berbentuk sayap burung berwarna hitam dan berjumlah sekitar tiga pasang, lalu menaruh tubuh Issei ketanah dan selanjutnya Sakura pun dengan perlahan mengangkat tubuh Issei sekitar 10 cm dari permukaan tanah, dan tepat di bawahnya muncul sebuah symbol lingkaran sihir dan terdapat aksara kuno di dalamnya. Setelah itu Sakura menempelkan telapak tangan kirinya di dada Issei. Seketika itu dari punggung Issei muncul sepasang sayap kelelawar yang berarti kalau saat ini Issei adalah seorang renkarnasi Akuma. Saat kedua sayap Issei sudah muncul, dengan cepat Sakura memotongnya dengan sebuah pisau bermatakan sebuah Kristal biru muda di tengahnya yang ia ambil dari dalam rune magicnya. Dan saat kedua sayap Issei sudah terpotong, Sakura mengambil dua helai bulu dari sayap hitamnya tersebut, dan menempelkannya di luka bekas potongan sayap Akuma Issei. Maka tak sampai 2 menit sepasang sayap Akuma telah tergantikan dengan sepasang sayap Da-Tenshin.

" Hyoudo Issei. Mulai sekarang kau adalah salah satu dari bagian kami." Kata Sakura dengan lirih. Dan ritual perengkarnasian ulang Issei berjalan lancar, namun tetap tak membuat pemuda tersebut tersadar dari pingsannya.

" ayo pulang" perintah Sakura singkat. aku pun segera menciptkan lingkaran sihir teleport, dan membawa Issei di gendongannya.

**ΨΨΨ**

Dua hari kemudian paskah setelah perenkarnasian Issei.

Hyodou Issei yang dulunya sering mengintip kamar ganti para siswi bersama dengan kedua teman-temannya tersebut, selama dua hari ini tidak sekalipun menunjukkan batang hidungnya. Dan itu membuat aneh Matsuda, dan Motohama yang merasa kalau Issei lahyang paling semangat di kala mereka mengajak pemuda tersebut untuk mengintip para siswi yang sedang berganti baju. Maka lain lagi dengan hampir semua siswi yang mengetahui perubahan sikap pemuda tersebut. mereka bersyukur kalau Issei sudah bertobat.

" kau masih memikirkannya, Hime-sama?" Tanya Akeno dengan memijit tubuh indah Rias di kamar pribadinya.

" tentu saja. Kau juga merasakannyakan. Aura pemuda itu bukan lagi 'Akuma' melainkan Da-Tenshin. Ck. Sepertinya mereka ingin mengobarkan perang kembali" jawab Rias dengan nada kesal mendapati 'Pawn'nya telah di rubah menjadi salah satu musuh bebuyutan kaum 'Akuma' dahulu saat 'Great War' ratusan tahun lalu.

Akeno yang melihat nada ketidak sukaannya kepada 'Da-Tenshin' membuatnya tertunduk sedih. Tapi tidak berlangsung lama saat Rias meminta maaf kepada 'Queen'nya tersebut.

" aku tahu dari mana asal mu. Aku tidak mempermasalahkannya, aku hanya sedang kesal aja. Peperangan tidak akan lagi terjadi, sayang. Sekali lagi maaf kan aku." Rias kembali meminta maaf kepada Akeno, dan tentunya gadis tersebut memaafkannya.

' Otoo-sama, kau ada dimaman ? aku takut kalau kau kenapa-kenapa.' Batin Akeno yang Nampak mengkhawatirkan keadaan ayahnya yang sedang menghilang.

Sementara itu di suatu tempat, eh gomen. Maksudnya kamar pribadi Hyodo Issei saat ini sedang di kunjungi oleh dua orang gadis yang di kenalnya, yaitu Sakura dan Armelia.

" sekarang apa lagi mau kalian?" Tanya Issei singkat sembari mengesap teh hijau yang ia sengaja suguhkan untuk kedua gadis tersebut.

" oi, oi apa itu sikap mu terhadap bos mu ini !? dasar tidak sopan. Tapi sudahlah tujuan ku kemari untuk memperingatkan mu untuk tidak mendekati dua orang 'senpai' kita dan juga para anggotanya. Ini daftar informasi mereka yang berhasil di curi oleh Lia-chan." Sakura-sama segera menyerahkan sebuah amplop coklat yang berisi nama-nama orang-orang yang harus di jauhi oleh tunanganya tersebut.

" bo, bos !? hei apa maksud mu itu ?" Tanya Issei meninggikan suara saat Sakura-sama mengatakan kata 'bos' kepadanya.

" kau lupa kejadian dua hari lalu !? memang siapa yang menghidupkan mu, dan membuat mu menjad sperti sekrang." Kata Sakura-sama agak mengeram marah karena sosok pemuda berambut coklat tersebut masih tidak mempercayai maksud perkataan dari majikan ku.

Ok akan ku jelaskan sedikit mengapa Hyoudo Issei sekarang adalah anak buah dari Oujo-sama. Yaitu pada saat proses penyembuhan luka tusuk yang di derita oleh Issei, Oujo-sama melakukan penyembuhan dengan cara kontak badan dengan Issei, dan saat pemuda itu terbangun dengan santainya Sakura-sama berkata kalau mulai sekarang pemuda tersebut adalah bawahannya, dan juga orang yang juga kembali menghidupkannya lagi, termasuk mangatakan kalau pemuda itu pula telah merenggut ke perwanannya. Kalian pastih tahu sendirkan bagaimana reaksi Issei saat itu. haha…sungguh lucu sekali ketika mlihat wajah Issei yang shok karena telah merenggut keperawanan orang lain tanpa Ia sadari, untungnya itu Cuma candaan garing Sakura-sama.

" ha'I, ha'i. pastih Rias-senpai dan Sona-senpai kan. Btw bagaimana dengan Akeno-senpai? Dia kan juga memiliki aura yang sama dengan kita. Walau tercampur dengan darah Akuma" kata Issei mempertanyaakan soal salah satu senpainya yang menurut ku telah berubah menjadi seorang 'Akuma'. Otomatis gadis tersebut sudah di cap sebagai pengkhianat oleh fraksi Da-Tenshin.

" mungkin dia ada pengecualian. Karena kami berdua di minta langsung untuk mengawasinya dari ayahnya sendiri. Jadi dia tidak di cap oleh pengkhianat oleh kami"

" lebih tepatnya, Baraqiel-sama masih tidak memiliki muka untuk bertemu dengan Himejima-senpai" sambung ku menimpali. Jujur saja sih kalau sebenarnya kami dimintai tolong langsung oleh salah satu petinggi Da-Tenshin itu untuk memabantunya dalam menjaga putri semata wayangnya yang di cap sebagian dari para petinggi sebagai pengkhianat karena mau menjadi seorang 'Akuma'. Oleh karena itu kami berdu-ah maksud ku kami bertiga, karena Issei juga adalah salah satu dari kami sekarang.

Issei pun paham dengan permintaan sang bos untuk menjauhi kontak dalam bentuk apapun kepada Rias, dan Sona. Termasuk para pelayan mereka, minus Akeno. Karena gadis tersebut masih memiliki hubungan dengan Da- Tenshin.

Setelah apa yang ingin di sampaikan oleh Sakura-sama selesai, gadis tersebut mengajak Issei untuk berlatih bagaimana caranya untuk terbang, dan membangkitkan 'Sacred Gear' pemuda tersebut. maka di sinilah kami, di sebuah tempat yang cukup rimbun dengan pepohonan yang memiliki bentuk-bentuk aneh.

" pertama kita coba untuk memanggil Sacred Gear mu. Tutup mata mu dan konsentrasi, aku akan menemani mu" ucap Sakura-sama menyuruh Issei untuk melakukan apa yang di suruhnya. Kemudian sebuah hexagram muncul tepat di tanah Issei berdiri. Begitu juga di tempat Sakura-sama.

Dan selagi majikan ku pergi bersama dengan kealam bawah sadar tunangannya tersebut, aku pergi berjalan-jalan berkeliling sejenak. Barang kali aku menemukan tempat yang indah di sini, mengingat aku baru pertama kali kemari.

Issei Mindscap.

Dua orang pemuda berbeda gender sedang berjalan di sebuah tanah lapang yang di penuhi oleh kobaran api dimana-mana, dan langitnya berwarna hitam agak kemerahan. Selang beberapa menit berjalan keduanya berhenti tepat di depan sesosok mahkluk yang bernama 'Naga' raksasa yang memiliki warna merah terang, dan naga tersebut terlihat sedang tertidur nyenyak.

" bangunkan dia dengan cara mengalirkan kekuatan mu." Kata Sakura singkat kepada Issei yang Nampak shok di beri perintah tersebut. Issei pun bermaksud untuk menolak, namun karena tatapan Sakura yang seakan mengatakan 'cepat bangunkan dia, atau kau akan ku hajar' membuatnya terpaksa membangunkan Naga tersebut.

" a, ano…Ryuu-san bisakah kau bangun sebentar…Ryuu-san!" panggil Issei dengan intonasi agak takut-takut. Namun sepertinya itu cukup untuk membangunkan sang Naga dari tidurnya.

Begitu sang Naga sudah terbangun dan menatap siapakah orang yang berani mengganggu tidurnya, ia menggeram keras. Hal itu membuat Issei terlonjak kebelakang dan membuatnya jatuh terduduk.

" **siapa kau bocah !? berani sekali kau mengganggu tidur ku!" **bentak sang Naga yang terliaht marah. Matannya yang berwarnah hijau emerald menyala cukup terang menatap tajam kearah Issei maupun Sakura.

" oi perkenalkan diri padanya. Dia adalah perwujudan dari Sacred Gear mu" bisik Sakura di telinga Issei. Pemuda itu pun menganggu kecil dan berdiri lalu memperkenalkan dirinya kepada sang Naga.

" pe, perkenalkan na, nama ku ad, adlaah Hyoudo Issei. Aku yang membangunkan mu" kata Issei dengan membungkuk.

" dan aku Aisaka Sakura." Sambung Sakura turut memperkenalakn dirinya kepada sang Naga.

" **hn. Ternyata kau punya nyali juga gagak untuk datang menemui ku. Katakan apa tujuan kalian kemari ? ingin mengambil kekuatan ku ataukah apa !?" **Tanya sang Naga setengah mengeram.

" ti, tidak. Aku datang kemari untuk menemui mu err.."

"**Wheels Dragon Draig****, Itu nama ku. Katakan alasan mu menemui ku ini. Dan biasanya orang-orang datang kepada ku untuk mengambil kekuatan ku."**

" aku tidak datang untuk itu. sejujurnya saja aku sama sekali tidak mengetahui apa yang mendiami tubuh ku, dan baru saat ini aku tahu kalau di tubuh ku ada kau."

Issei terdiam dan mencoba memikirkan perkataannya selanjutnya agar ia tidak membuat lawan bicaranya sama sekali tidak salah paham nantinya. Sakura yang sedari tadi diam Cuma tersenyum simpul saja melihat wajah lugu bawahannya tersebut.

' **kau ternyata orang baik. Sejauh ingatan ku banyak orang yang datang kepadanya menginginkan kekuatan, namun kau berbeda.'** Batinnya setelah Issei mengatakan alasan kedatangannya menemui sang Naga yang di ketahui sebagai 'Wheels Dragon Draig' salah satu dari dua Naga langit dalam legenda. Yaitu ia ingin berteman dengan sang Naga.

" **bu..buaw hahahaha….! Berteman dengan ku ? kau pastih bercanda bocah ! tidak mungkin gagak seperti mu tidak meinginkan kekuatan ku.**" Kata Draig tidak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Issei barusan.

" oi kadal merah! Apanya yang bercanda. Aku sungguh-sungguh ingin berteman dengan mu, dan aku tidak ada urusan dengan orang-orang yang menginginkan kekuatan seperti mereka." Teriak Issei yang merasa jengkel kalau ajakannya dianggap main-main.

" sabar, sabar Issei. Dia itu Naga bertype '_Tsunder__e'. _Kau pastih tahu kan maksud ku" ujar Sakura angkat bicara, dan itu membuat tanda perempat muncul di kening Draig.

" **aku bukan ****'**_**Tsunder**__**e' **_**onna ! jaga bicara mu atau ku makan kau!" **ancam Draig yang terlihat marah-marah ketika di panggil 'Tsundere' oleh Sakura.

Detik kemudian keduanya saling mengadu mulut, dan tak lupa juga melontarkan kata-kata hinaan. Sementara Issei diam-diam tertawa lirih melihat kduanya.

" **hah..sudahlah. oi gaki aku akan berteman dengan mu, dan kalau ku pikir-pikir lagi kau berbeda. Cepat pergi sana, aku mau tidur !" ** kata Draig yang mau berteman dengan Issei, dan itu berarti Naga tersebut bersediah memberikan kekuatannya.

Dengan selesainya pertemuan antara Issei dengan Draig, maka Issei dan Sakura segera kembali kedunia nyata dan memulai berlatih untuk mengontrol kekuatan yang akan di berikan oleh Draig.

**ΨΨΨ**

Seminggu kemudian.

" kekuatan mu sudah meningkat cukup bagus. Ku rasa kau sudah lebih dari untuk melindungi diri mu sendiri. Dan sisanya kau bisa melatihnya sendiri di tempat ini" kata Sakura yang terlihat cukup puas dengan hasil latihan dari Issei.

" y, yah…..hosh..hosh…hosh.." sahut yang tergeletak di tanah dengan nafasa tersengal-sengal. Baju olah raga yang ia kenakan selama latihan, kini terlihat compang-camping.

" Sakura-sama, Issei-san. Silahkan diminum airnya" ujar ku dengan memberikan sebotol air mineral dan sehelai handuk kecil kepada mereka berdua.

" so jadi apa rencana kalian soal 'gadis' yang akan datang ke kota ini? Apakah sementara ini kita biarkan saja?" Tanya Issei memulai pembicaraan.

" tidak juga sih. Sementara ini kita biarkan saja selama 'dia' tidak diapa-apakan, termasuk 'mereka'. Juga" jawab Sakura dengan melap keringatnya yang masih bercucuran.

" untuk sementara ini 'mereka' masih aman. Sakura-sama, Issei cepat kalian mandi. 1 jam lagi kita akan berangkat sekolah." Kata ku mengingtkan mereka berdua untuk segera bersiap-siap untuk sekolah. Keduanya pun segera pergi mandi secara bergantian, dan memakai seragam sekolah yang sudah ku persiapkan.

Oiya Issei selama menjalani latihan bersama kami, ia menginap di mansion kami selama seminggu. Dan selam itu pula sosok pemuda tersebut sudah banyak berubah, mulai dari bentuk tubuhnya yang sudah terlihat otot walau tidak besar di tubuh kurusnya tersebut, dan tingginya ku rasa sedikit bertambah. Dan juga ia sudah tidak semesum seperti dulu. Namun tetap saja ia masih sering mengintip para siswi yang sedang berganti baju di sekolah.

Dan kami saat ini kami bertiga berangkat kesekolah bersama-sama dengan sesekali saling mengobrol ringan. Dan saat kami berada di pertigaan tanjakan, kami bertiga melihat seorang gadis yang sepertinya seorang 'Suster-Gereja' yang Nampak kebingungan. Kami bertiga pun menghampirinya.

" hei kau sepertinya bukan penduduk sini. Kau siapa?" Tanya Sakura kepada sang suster tersebut.

" y, yah, saya bukan penduduk sini. Saya baru tiba di kota ini, perkenalkan nama saya adalah Asia Argento, saya adalah Suster dari gereja Vatikan-Roma" kata sang suster yang bernama Asia Argento. Dan kami juga turut memperkenalkan diri.

" ano apakah kalian tahu dimana lokasih gereja Rabona? Sedari tadi saya tersesat, dan tidak banyak orang yang mengerti bahasa saya." Ujar Asia yang terlihat sedih.

" oh kalau soal gereja itu sih ada di sekitar bukit sana. Tapi kau yakin soal gereja itu? bukan di gereja pusat kota?" Tanya Issei yang merasa heran dengan adanya seorang suster akan menempati gereja tua tersebut. Kalian pastih heran mengapa kami bisa berbahasa asing dalam waktu sekejab saja? Yah kami bisa semua bahasa di seluruh dunia, kecuali bahasa hewan dan tanaman. Kalau pun kami bisa bahasa itu aku akan sangat bersyukur karena aku bisa curhat langsung dengan dua mahkluk tersebut. Ok abaikan saja imajinasi liar ku barusan. Kita kembali ke masalah.

" tidak, saya yakin soal itu. saya di perintahkan untuk menempati gereja tersebut." Jawab Asia cepat. Dan kami pun menawarinya untuk mengantarkannya ke gereja tua tersebut.

" ah arigato atas kebaikkan kalian. Semoga kami-sama selalu memberkati kalian" ucap Asia yang terlihat senang, dan juga mendoaakan kami bertiga.

Kami pun mengantarkan Asia ke gereja tersebut. Dan tak sampai 20 menit kami sudah berada di halaman gereja tua tersebut. Bisa kalian bayangkan bagaimana kondisi gereja tersebut ? sungguh miris sekali. Rumput-rumputnya sudah banyak yang meninggi, genteng gerejanya saja aku yakin banyak yang bocor, dan juga aku merasa kasihan melihat Asia yang pastihnya akan membersihakan semua ini seorang diri.

" terima kasih sudah mau mengantar saya. Mari silahkan masuk, akan saya buatkan teh sebagai balasan kebaikkan kalian." Tawar Asia kepada kami, namun kami menolaknya dengan halus dengan berkata kalau kami hendak berangkat ke sekolah.

" tenang saja. Lain kali kami akan mengunjungi mu di sini. Bye-bye" ucap Sakura dengan melambai-lambaikan tangannya sebelum berpisah.

" ya. Saya kan selalu menunggu kedatangan kalian kapan saja!" sahut Asia membalas.

Kami bertiga pun kembali ke jalan utama menuju ke sekolah. Dan terlihat Sakura-sama agak menyeringai soal gereja yang di tempati oleh Asia.

" rencana kita sepertinya akan berjalan lebih awal dari rencana semula. Ne Issei, Lia-chan"

" ha. Terserah kau saja, bos. Aku hanya ingin cepat menolong gadis itu dari para 'pengkhianat' tersebut."

" aku juga. Dia memiliki hal yang pastihnya juga akan dimanfaatkan oleh ' mereka'. dan pastihnya kekuatan dia akan di pergunakan pada jalan yang salah"

Kami pun memulai rencana yang tiba-tiba saja terimprovikasi secara mendadak oleh Sakura-sama. Dan tentunya kami harus berhati-hati dengan dua orang senpai yang pastihnya juga akan mengincar kekuatan yang di miliki oleh Asia.

Ruang club Rias.

Terlihat Rias dan keempat pelayannya sedang berkumpul setelah jam sekolah berakhir. Dan terlihat pula raut wajah Rias yang Nampak semakin kesal karena semua bidak 'Pawn' nya kini sudah berada di atas meja kerjanya.

" sudahlah Rias. dia sudah menjadi salah satu dari mereka, dan sebaiknya kau mencari orang lain sebagia pengganti 'Pawn' baru mu. Masih ada banyak manusia yang kuat di luar sana." Kata Akeno mencoba menghibur temannya tersebut. Tapi walau begitu Rias tetap ngotot tentang masalah tindakan curang yang di lakukan oleh pihak Da-Tenshin kepada pihaknya. Dan itu bisa saja menjadi alasan untuk mengobarkan peperangan karena memasuki wilayah mereka.

" Buchou. Ku rasa apa yang di katakan oleh Akeno-senpai ada benarnya. Hyodou-senpai sudah menjadi salah satu dari mereka, dan juga otomatis dia juga akan menjadi musuh kami bila itu membahayakan." Sambung Koneko angkat bicara. Begitu pula Kiba yang mendukung perkataan Akeno dan Koneko.

" hah…dasar kalian ini. Baiklah kalau begitu, aku akan mencari orang lain yang akan menggantikan Issei sebgai 'pawn' ku" ucap Rias yang akhirnya mau menerima usulan dari ketiga pelayannya.

Dengan begitu Rias akan kembali mencari orang yang akan menggantikan posisi Issei yang telah menjadi bagian dati Da-Tenshin.

Sementara itu di mansion, kami bertiga tengah bersantai-santai sejenak di ruang tengah sembari menikmati cemilan kue-kue manis dan sepoci teh madu.

" oi Issei. Coba kau makan pil ini." Kata Sakura-sama dengan memberikan sebutir pil hijau kepada Issei yang sedang memainkan PSP nya.

" ha, ini pil apa?" Tanya Issei heran.

" cepat makan saja. Susah amet sih !"

" glek.."

" BUFF!"

Lima detik kemudian, suara ledakkan sedang yang berasala dari mulut Issei. Aku sudah sangat terbiasa dengan kejadian semacam itu, kenapa? Karena dari 100% hasil percobaan Sakura-sama, 80% adalah kegagalan total atau juga sebuah bencana yang merepotkan, lalu 20% adalah keberhasilan. Terkdang aku jadi kepikiran kenapa ayah dan anak ini selalu mendaptkan hasil yang sama dalam melakukan penelitian.

Saat aku hendak menenangkan Issei, Hp ku tiba-tiba berbunyi. Ternyata aku aku mendapatkan e-mail dari orang 'itu'. ku buka e-mail tersebut, dan membacanya. wajah ku langsung mengeras ketika mengetahui isi dari e-mail tersebut.

" Sakura-sama, gawat! Mereka sudah bergerak !" jerit ku memberi tahu.

" Issei, Lia-chan. Ayo bantai mereka." Sahut Sakura-sama dengan mengaktifkan lingkaran teleport.

Di saat yang sama. Terlihat seorang pemuda berseragam Kouh sedang bersadndar di dinding dengan kondisi tubuh bersimbah darah dari luka-luka sayatan. Dan di hadapan sang pemuda yang di ketahui sebagia Yuuto Kiba tersebut berdiri seorang pastur berambut putih seleher, dan membawa sebilah pedang cahaya di tangan kiri, lalu pistol 'Baretta' di tangan tangan. Juga pendeta tersebut tertawa seperti orang gila.

" hahaha…..oh kau jangan mati dulu Akuma-chan. aku masih ingin bermain-main dengan mu" ujar sang pastur gila yang ternyata bernama Freed Salzen dengan menjambak rambut Kiba kemudian menariknya hingga sejajar dengan wajah Freed.

" be..debah..k, kau…." Umpat Kiba kesakitan.

" ter-ugh!" belum selesai Freed menyelesaikan perkataannya. Sebuah pukulan keras mengenai pipi pastur tersebut dan membuatnya terlempar kebelakang.

" yo, Yuuto Kiba. Tak ku sangkah sang 'pangeran' bisa babak belur seperti ini" kata seorang pemuda berjaket merah dengan symbol kepala naga di punggungnya. Kiba yang terkejud dengan kedangan orang yang menilongnya tersebut sedikit terbelalak.

" Hyoudo-san. Aku juga terkejud dengan kedatangan mu disini? Dan ter-"

" aku bukan datang untuk menyelamatkan mu. Tapi untuk membersihkan sampah" potong Issei dengan melangkah kearah Freed yang sepertinya mengomel tak jelas, dan bermaksud untuk menghajarnya lagi.

" Kiba. Kau tidak apa-apa!?" Tanya Rias panic saat tiba di tempat lokasi salah salah satu pelayannya di serang oleh 'Exorcist'.

" aku tidak apa-apa, Buchou. Tapi sepertinya aku hampir menodai kehormatan sebagai 'Akuma' " sahut Kiba tersenyum kecut. Rias dan yang lain mengerti maksud dari Kiba karena melihat adanya Issei yang Nampak kesal karena orang yang sedari tadi di hadapinya berhasil kabur.

" cih. Padahal sedikit lagi. Oh, ternyata kalian datang juga kemari ne, Gremory-san." Sapa Issei saat melihat Rias dan juga para pelayannya.

" Hyoudou-san. Kami ucapkan terima kasih karena sudah mau menolong salah satu pelayan ku. Tapi bukan berarti urusan kita akan selesai semuda ini" ucap Rias agak menyerigai. Sementara Issei hanya mengangkat bahu saja. Seolah tidak peduli dengan apapun.

" kami sama sekali tidak peduli dengan peperangan ratusan tahun lalu. Tapi kami hanya sekumpulan Da-Tenshin yang ingin sekali lagi terbang menuju 'Tenkai'. Jaa" setelah berkata demikian Issei segera mengepakkan sayapnya yang Nampak berbeda satu-sama lainnya, yaitu pada sayap kirinya berupa sayap kelelawar, dan sebelah kanan adalah sayap Da-Tenshin pada umumnya. Hanya saja warnanya jauh lebih gelap.

Akeno yang melihat hal itu seakan tidak percaya kalau ada orang yang juga memiliki sayap yang bertolak belakang sama dengannya. Maka lain lagi dengan Rias yang keheranan mengapa mantan 'Pawn'nya tersebut bisa memiliki sayap yang sama dengan Queennya tesebut. Padahal ia tahu kalau proses perengkarnasian seseorang yang masih dalam fase rentan dalam proses perenkarmasian dari satu mahkluk, menjadi mahkluk supernatural lain itu memiliki kemungkinan berhasil sekitar 10% saja. Itupun kalau mampu bertahan hidup.

" semuanya ayo kita kembali, dan mengobati Kiba" ucap Rias memberi perintah untuk segera kembali ke markas mereka. Mereka semua pun menghilang di balik lingkaran sihir teleport.

Sementara itu di depan gereja tua Rabona, aku dan Sakura-sama sedang mengamati gereja tersebut dari balik atas pohon, sembari menunggu Issei yang belum datang.

" gomen aku terlambat. Bagaimana dengan Asia?" Tanya Issei

" entahlah. Seper-"belum selesai aku berkata, dari dalam gereja terdengar suara jeritan seorang wanita yang kami yakin itu adalah suara dari Asia. Ck ternyata mereka sudah mulai bertindak. Sakura-sama pun menyuruh kami untuk menyerang gereja itu. maka kami pun dengan cepat mendobrak paksa pintu masuk gereja.

" BRAAK..!"

Betapa kami terkejud dengan pemandangan yang kami lihat saat itu. kami melihat sosok telanjang Asia yang terkulai lemas dengan pandangan mata kosong yang sembab, nafas terengah-engah, kissmark di leher dan bahunya, lalu pada bagian kewanitaannya mengeluarkan cairan 'orgasme' yang bercampur dengan darah keperawanan gadis tersebut. di tambah lagi ada empat Da-Tenshin dan salah satunya masih menikmati tubuh kecil Asia, Issei hendak menyerang para Da-Tenshi tersebut, Sakura-sama merentangkan tangannya member isyarat untuk diam Issei pun menurutinya, walau wajahnya Nampak kesal.

" siapa kalian !? berani-berani sekali kalian masuk kemari!" bentak salah seorang Da-Tenshin yang melihat kedatangan kami.

" kalian. Apa yang hendak kalian lakukan kepada gadis itu ?" Tanya Sakura-sama dengan tenang.

" di Tanya malah balik Tanya. Dasar an-" belum selesai Da-Tenshin yang hendak membentak kami berbicara, ia sudah keburu tewas dengan kepala di cengkram oleh Issei dan di benturkan ke dinding hingga hancur karena pemuda tersebut tak bisa membendung amarahnya lagi.

Melihat temannya tewas begitu cepat, ketiganya segera menyerang Issei secara bersamaan. Namun sebelum itu terjadi Aku lebih dahulu melesat dan kemudian menendang ke tiganya hingga menaberak bangku-bangku gereja.

' BRAAKK…!"

" ku, kurang ajar!" bentak salah satu dari ketiganya yang langsung menciptakan 'Holy Spear' dan melemparkannya kearah ku. Namun dengan mudahnya di halangi oleh Issei, dengan menghancurkanya.

" Lia. Jangan ikut campur ! mereka mangsa ku!" hardik Issei pada ku yang di anggap mengganggu, namun aku berkata kalau ia hanya mau menolong. Dan dimana letak kesalahannya ?

" Lia-cha, sudah. Dan kau Issei tenangkan diri mu sekarang, atau kau akan ku hajar sekarang." Tegur Sakura dengan aura mengintimidasi yang cukup kuat. Iatu cukup kami semua berkeringat dingin karenanya.

" ok. Kalian bertiga cepat katakan dengan jujur soal ini, atau malam ini adalah malam terakhir kalian melihat tubuh wanita." Ancam Sakura-sama dengan serius.

Baru akan membuka mulut, tiba-tiba ketiga Da-Tenshin tersebut tewas tertusuk oleh 'Holy Spear' berwarna biru tua yang menembus tubuh ketiganya. Detik kemdian ketiganya pun berubah menjadi serpihan cahaya yang menghilang terkena hembusan angin.

" wah, wah tak ku sangkah anda mau datang ke tempat kumuh ini, Aisaka-sama" ucap seorang pria parubaya yang berpakaian ala ditektif, dan memakai topi fedora.

Aku dan Sakura-sama sempat terkejud dengan kehadiran sosok pria berpakaian detektif yang tiba-tiba muncul tersebut. ia bernama Dhonaseek, salah satu dari Da-Tenshin yang menentang perjanjian lama antar tiga fraksi yang berperang. Dan ia juga memiliki dua pasang sayap hitam d punggunya.

" hei, hei siapa dia?" Tanya Issei berbisik kepada ku. Akupun menejawab kalau pria yang ada di hadapan kita bertiga adalah pengkhianat, dan menjadi orang yang membuat Asia menjadi mainan ke empat Da-Tenhsin sebelumnya.

Mendengar hal itu, amarah Issei kembali meninggi. Namun sebelum pemuda berambut coklat tersebut kembali berulah Sakura-sama lebih dulu menjewer telinga pemuda tersebut, dan menyuruhnya untuk kembali tenang.

" ne Dhonaseek. Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Bukankah si 'tua bangka' itu tidak menyuruh mu untuk ke sini?" Tanya Sakura-sama dengan melipat tangan di depan dadanya, dan tak lupa aura intimidasinya. Tapi tak membuat pria di hadapan kami itu terpengaruh karenanya.

" hehehe…kalau soal itu maaf saya tidak bisa memberitahukannya." Jawab Dhonaseek agak terkekeh remeh.

" ok. Lalu dimana 'mereka' ? Kau pastih membawa serta mereka kan."

" mereka? Ah maksud anda adalah seorang gadis yang memiliki ukuran tubuh yang sama dengan anda, dan berambut kuning itu, lalu kedua kakaknya itu. hmm…kemarin malam mereka cukup memuaskan ku." Dhonaseek menyeringai kala menceritakan hal-hal apa saja yang ia lakukan kepada kami bertiga. Ku lihat wajah Sakura-sama mulai mengeras, tapi di tutupi oleh wajah datarnya.

" Issei, Armelia. Kalian boleh bermain sekarang, aku mau pulang. Jangan lambat" Setelah berkata demikian, Sakura-sama segera membawa Asia yang tak sadarkan diri pulang, sementara kami menyerang Dhonaseek secara bersamaan.

" ne Issei. sebelum kita mulai menghajar phedofil jii-san itu, ku beri tahu satu hal pada mu. Ia adalah orang yang memberi perintah kepada pacar mu untuk membunuh mu waktu itu. seka-" belum selesai aku berbicara, pemuda itu sudah mengaktifkan 'Booster Gear'nya dan melesat cepat kearah Dhonaseek kemudian melayangkan tinjunya yang terlapisi oleh Gauntlets merahnya.

[BOOSTER!]

[BOOSTER!]

Dhonaseek yang belum siap menerima serangan dadaknya tersebut terlempar kebelakang seajauh beberapa meter. Ia sempat terbatuk bercampur darah yang sempat ia buang dari mulutnya.

" lumayan juga kekuatan mu, nak. Tapi itu masih belum cukup untuk menghadapi ku, nah ayo maju kalian berdua" tantang Dhonaseek percaya diri.

Sebelum aku maju untuk membantu Issei, pemuda tersebut malah mengatakan kalau ia tidak membutuhkan bantuan ku, dan malah menyuruh ku untuk mencari 'peliharaan' Sakura-sama beserta kedua kakaknya yang di tawan oleh Dhonaseek di gereja tua ini.

" jangan bertindak bodoh, Issei. Kau saat ini masih di bawahnya, jadi ayo kita hadapi bersama-sama,ok. Aku tidak ingin mendengar kata penolakan dari mu." Tegur ku cukup tegas. Issei pun tidak berkutik kala aku sudah berkata tegas kepada pemuda tersebut.

" hah…baiklah." Sahutnya lirih.

Maka kami berdua kembali bersiap untuk bertarung dengan Da-Tenshin pedofil tersebut. Yah walau kemungkinan kemenangan kami kecil, tapi tak apalah. Issei melesat cepat dan melayangkan tendangannya ke arah ulu hati Dhoanseek, namun Da-Tenshin pedofil tersebut lebih dulu menangkap kakinya dan melemparkannya ke dinding.

" Issei !" teriak ku saat pemuda itu menaberak dinding, dan sedikit memuntahkan darah dari mulutnya. Melihat hal itu aku juga melesat kearah Dhonaseek kemudian memukul keras rahangnya, kemudian ku lanjutkan dengan menendang perut, dan juga bagian wajah depannya dengan cepat.

" uhuk..uhuk..lumayan juga kau. Tapi aku tidak ak-ugh" ucapan Dhoanseek terpotong ketika sebuah tendangan tiba-tiba dari Issei yang mengenai punggung Da-Tenshin tersebut hingga jatuh tertelungkup di lantai.

" itu balasan ku soal tadi." Ucap Issei memandang tajam Dhoanseek yang masih tertelungkup di lantai.

" ku, kurang ajar kalian ! kali ini aku akan benar-benar akan membunuh kalian berdua!" raung Dhoanseek setelah berdiri dari posisi semulanya, dan Da-Tenshin juga menaikan kekuatan yang dimilikinya hingga menimbulkan guncangan berukuran sedang. Namun itu tak membuat Issei maupun diriku begeming.

" ne Issei. Bila ini selesai, kau harus berterima kasih kepada Sakura-sama, dan sama-sama membuat Asia menjadi ceria kembali." Ujar ku dengan mengambil sebuah benda berbentuk garpu tala dengan ukiran wajah 'Oni' di tengahnya, dan kemudian memukul pelan ke dinding di samping ku.

" Tiiing…!" suara gema yang berasal dari garpu tersebut, dan aku pun menempelkannya tepat ke dahi. Maka detik itu juga seluruh tubuh ku terbakar oleh api berwarna ungu. Setelah itu seluruh tubuh telah terbungkus oleh baju zirah ringan dengan warna hitam dengan beberapa warna kemerahan pada bagian dada, gauntlets, dan greavesnya, lalu helem berbentuk wajah tengkorak 'Oni' yang memiliki dua tanduk pendek di dahinya, dan rambut putih pekat selutut ia biarkan tergerai.

Yah ini adalah bentuk dari 'Balance Breaker' dari 'Onkaku' Sacred Gear buatan Sakura-sama. Issei yang baru pertama kali melihat perubahan wujud ku itu sempat tercengang kagum.

" hebat. Tak ku sangkah kau juga memiliki Sacred Gear hebat, Lia."

" hmm. Ayo kita habisi dia"

" ok. Ayo BERTARUNG SAMPAI MATI !" teriak kami berdua denga lantang.

Kami berdua bekerja sama dalam menghadapi Dhonaseek yang sudah benar-benar serius. Tak peduli kalau kekuatan kami masih di bawah oleh Da-Tenshin pedofil tersebut, namun demi membalas perasaan Asia yang hancur karena sudah di khianati oleh kaumnya sendiri, dan di manfaatkan oleh para Da-Tenshin pengkhianat kami berjuang keras untuk itu.

" ka, kalian. Matilah kalian sekarang juga!" jerit Dhonaseek dengan menciptakan sebuah holy spear biru bermata satu dengan ukuran besar dan melemparkannya kearah kami berdua.

Melihat hal itu, aku pun mengeluarkan sebuah pedang berbentuk 'Pakko' dan memotongnya menjadi dua bagian.

" SYIUT..DUUAARR!"

Suara ledakkan akibat potongan holy spear milik Dhoanseek membuat gereja tersebut hancur pada bagian depan. Melihat serangan terkuatnya gagal, Dhoanseek semakin menggeram marah dan kembali menciptakan holy spearnya lagi. Dan kembali di tangkis oleh Issei yang dengan cara menembakkan teknik yang baru di pelajari olehnya, yaitu Dragon Shoot. Bila ia ingin menggunakan hal jurus itu, ia harus menggandakan kekuatannya sebanyak 4x.

Holy spear Dhoanseek dan Dragon Shoot Issei beradu sejenak di udara. Dan pada akhirnya Dragon Shoot Issei lebih kuat dan membuat holy spear Dhonaseek hancur berkeping-keping, di tambah serangan Issei juga mengenai tubuh Da-Tenshin pedofill tersebut.

" kurang ajar..kurang ajar…aku yang seorang veteran ini bisa kalah oleh dua bocah ingusan seperti kalian…! Hyaaat!" Dhonaseek tampak terpukul hebat karena ia berhasil kami kalahkan yang notabennya kami masih baru memiliki sepasang sayap, sedangkan dia sudah memiliki dua pasang. Ia juga melempri kami dengan holy spearnya dengan membabi buta, namun kami berhasil menghindarinya walau harus bersusah payah.

" Issei tangkap" ujar ku dengan melemparkan sebuah kartu ke arah Issei. Pemuda itu pun menangkapnya dan bertanya tentang kartu yang ku berikan kepadanya.

" itu adalah salah satu ciptakan Ojou-sama untukm mu. Sekarang lemparkan ke atas!" kata ku menjelaskan. Tanpa bayak bertanya pemuda itu segera melemparkannya ke atas sesuai dengan apa yang ku katakana sebelumnya.

Saat kartu sudah berada di atas, kartu tersebut berubah menjadi besar dan Issei yang berada di bawah kartu tersebut sedang merentangkan kedua tangannya membentuk suatu mulut, lalu tubuhnya sedikit membeungkuk dengan tangan kiri menekuk dan mengepal tetap di depan dada, sedangkan jari tangan kanan seperti mencengram sejajar dengan daun telinga, setelah itu ia meloncat tinggi keatas hingga menembus kartu tersebut dan bersalto kebelakang. Di saat bersamaan dengan itu muncul sesosok naga raksasa berwarna merah dengan mata berwarna hijau terang , sayap lebar, memiliki sepasang kaki dan tangan, dan menyemburkan apinya mendorong Issei yang dalam posisi menendang dan mengarah tepat kearah Dhoanseek di bawahnya dengan cepat.

" DUUUAARRR!" suara hantaman tendangan api Issei tepat mengenai Dhonaseek dan membuatnya tersungkur dalam kawah sedalam 10 cm. Tapi itu masih belum cukup untuk membunuh Da-Tenshin tersebut. Ia kembali bangkit dan sempat memukul Issei yang sedikit lengah hingga terdorong kesampingnya, melihat hal itu aku pun mengeluarkan sebuah kartu yang sama dengan milik Issei, hanya saja bergambar tiga 'Magatama' besar dan melemparkannya ke dada Da-Tenshin tersebut. Saat kartu itu sudah tertempel dan segera membantuk sebuah genderang besar.

" Shakunetsu Shinku !" bersamaan dengan teriakkan ku, aku mengangkat kedua tangan ku yang masing-masing memegang pedang keatas, dan mulai memukul genderang tersebut sesuai irama.

" dung..dung..dung…! etc"

Ku pukul genderang tersebut hingga tubuh Dhonaseek hancur menjadi kepingan cahaya kekuningan. Dengan demikian kami berdua telah berhasil mengalahkan Dhonaseek.

" kau tak apa-apa, Issei?" Tanya ku setelah menonaktifkan Sacred Gear, dan menghampiri pemuda berambut coklat tersebut.

" hn, aku tidak apa-apa. Yang tadi itu sakit sekali." Sahut Issei meringis karena baru pertama kali memakai 'Dragon Card' miliknya.

Setelah itu kami berdua segera mencari tempat dimana 'peliharaan' Sakura-sama di sekap. Tak sampai 30 menit mencari, kami berdua mendapati mereka yang sedang dirantai di dinding lantai bawah tanah gereja dalam kondisi tubuh penuh bekas siksaan.

" Lia-san.." kata seorang gadis loli dengan suara parau saat melihat kedatangan kami berdua.

" hmm. Aku akan membebaskan kalian. Issei kau buka rantai mereka berdua" tunjuk ku pada dua orang gadis yang satu berambut hitam, dan yang satunya lagi berambut biru tua.

Saat Issei hendak membuka rantai yang membelenggu gadis berambut hitam, ia tampak sangat terkejud karena gadis tersebut adalah kekasihnya yang dulu membunuhnya. Begitu pula Reynalle yang juga terkejud dengan keadaan Issei yang masih hidup.

" kita akan membicarakannya nanti. Jadi diamlah" ujar Issei datar sambil melepasi rantai-rantai yang membelenggu gadis di hadapannya. Begitu juga gadis berambut biru tua yang tak sadarkan diri tersebut.

**ΨΨΨ**

Sesampainya kami di mansion, dan mengobati ketiga gadis Da-Tenshin tersebut. Kami berdua segera beranjak ke kamar Sakura-sama guna menanyakan keadaan Asia yang lebih dulu dibawa olehnya.

" sebaiknya kita bicara di luar" kata Sakura-sama singkat.

Kami saat ini sedang berada di ruang tamu, dean juga sedang menikmati secangkir teh yang sudah ku buat. Suasana hening karena tak ada satu pun yang memulai pembicaraan.

" bagaimana keadaan Asia?" Tanya Issei singkat, namun penuh dengan rasa kekhawatiran.

Sakura-sama Nampak diam dengan raut wajah gelisah. Seakan ada hal yang sulit untuk ia ucapkan untuk kami tentang keadaan Asia.

" Asia…." Sakura-sama menggantungkan kalimatnya, dan sementara kami menunggu kelanjutan dari kalimat tersebut dengan perasaan was-was.

" dia tidak akan selamat. Detak jantungnya kian melemah, di tambah Sacred Gearnya juga terlepas dari tubuhnya. Ia akan mati" sambung Sakura-sama sambil menyesap tehnya.

Mendengar kalau Asia akan meninggal membuat issei dan diriku terkejud karenannya. Issei pun mengatakan apa tidak ada cara untuk menyelamatkan gadis gereja tersebut, namun Sakura-sama menggelengkan kepalanya.

" manusia yang diambil Sacred Gearnya secara paksa,maka ia akan mati."

" tapi aku ada satu cara untuk menyelamatkannya. Apakah kalian setuju?"

" jangan katakana kalau dia harus.."

" kau betul Issei. Aku akan menjadikannya Da-Tenshin. Sama seperti kita"

Issei Nampak terdiam sejenak, dan terlihat memikirkan tawaran dari majikan kami soal cara menolong Asia. Tak sampai 1 jam, pemuda itu berkata kalau ia setuju dengan usulan Sakura-sama. Menurutnya hanya Da-Tenshin yang memiliki kemungkinan sangat besar untuk menjadi Tenshin di banding mahluk lainnya. Dan juga karena pada dasarnya Asia adalah gadis baik, dan polos jadi ia bisa saja menjadi seorang Tenshin.

" yosh kalau begitu kita lakukan ritualnya sekarang. Jadi persiapkan diri mu Issei. Karena yang akan menghidupkan Asia adalah kau." Ujar Sakura-sama.

" makasete." Sahut Issei dengan semangat.

Maka malam itu juga, Asia akan di hidupkan kembali menjadi seorang Da-Tenshin. Kami melakukan ritual itu di tempat yang sama dengan saat kami merengkarnasikan Issei waktu itu.

Akhirnya Asia pun kembali hidup dengan menjadi seorang Da-Tenshin. Kini di punggungnya juga terdapat sepasang sayap yang agak aneh, yaitu hitam agak keputihan. Kami bertiga segera menghapiri gadis tersebut, dan juga meminta maaf karena datang terlambat untuk menolongnya. Kami juga tak lupa menjelaskan semuanya, mulai dari siapa dirinya yang sekarang, dan juga kami semua.

" jadi aku sudah kotor ya" ucap Asia dengan ekspresi sedih karena ia sudah tidak suci lagi sebagia seorang perempuan.

" Kami-sama tidak akan menolak mu bila kau nanti akan datang ke tempatnya. Tidak peduli dengan kondisi mu yang sekarang. Kau tidak bersalah, anggap saja ini sebagai tes untuk mu, apakah kau termasuk orang yang pantas di 'sana' atau tidak. Kami semua bisa menjaminnya, jadi Jangan bersedih, ok" hibur ku dan Sakura-sama.

Mendengar hal itu Asia menangis bahagia, karena ia masih di perbolah kan untuk masuk kedalam 'Tenkai'.

" dan satu hal lagi Asia. Mulai sekarang kita adalah keluarga, jadi kau tidak kesepian lagi" sambung Issei tersenyum.

Kami berempat pun saling berpelukkan satu sama lain. Dan mungkin kalau mereka bertiga sudah sembuh, mungkin akan semakin ramai ya.

TBC

Preview Please


End file.
